Swords of Heaven and Hell
by Paulathe Cat
Summary: Total AU. Warlock Castiel takes Samuel, his apprentice and Meg, his familiar demon to aid the Rangers led by Dean against Demons intent on raising a Demonlord. No slash, some strong language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. This is a little unconventional. I am using a series of 1st person narration, letters, journal entries and logs to tell the story. It was a niggling little muse and I don't really know how well I pull it off. Please let me know what works and what doesn't so I'l l know how I should (or shouldn't ever) do this again.

*********************************Introduction************************

Correspondence from Warlock Castiel of Rivers' Run Tower to the Archivist of Sentinel Host, Chuck

Regarding the matter of the events leading to the present concerning the Winchester brothers, I have instructed my bound-demon familiar, Meg, to compile narration and artifacts you have requested. Looking back, I realize that we needed to record these events for future generations. I would have done it myself, but it was pointed out to me that I was too close to the events to see them objectively. I find it curious that the brother who had often complained I was so cut off from human emotion is the one telling me I am too emotionally compromised to adequately compile this journal.

With regard,

Castiel, Warlock of Rivers' Run Tower

****************************************Page Break***********************************

Correspondence from the Warlock, Castiel of Rivers' Run Tower to Master of the Prime Order, Gabriel of Sentinel Host as transcribed by the Bound-Demon, Megastrine of the Third Realm.

Dear Brother,

I am writing, once again, to request that you send another apprentice as the last one you sent to me was incompetent as a researcher. He, also, was unable to avoid the allure of my familiar. I have asked you to vet the prospective apprentices very carefully to avoid sending the blah blah blah blah.

You know, Master Gabriel, while I love and obey your dear brother, I find his endless ranting about the inadequacy of the boys you send him tiresome. He had been complaining with increasing eloquence about the measure of apprentices for a week before he finally set me to scribe for him this letter. I rather liked the last one you sent. He was quite handsome and physically most enjoyable to watch as he wandered around the tower. He had a decidedly delicious bow to his lips that I enjoyed watching when he spoke. His scent was not altogether repulsive and his personal hygiene was better than the last one. But Master Castiel is quite right, he was a useless being. I don't believe he even knew how to read, let alone how to research. When the prospective apprentice doesn't research well, I am instructed by Master to do the dreary work. If I am reading and pouring over dusty manuscripts, I can't participate in the actual rituals. Also, it makes it much more difficult to leave the tower.

Currently, Master is ranting about his inability to find a flawless diamond for one of the rituals he wishes to conduct. I really don't know how interested you are to hear the very precise speech of your brother as he describes, in tedious detail, exactly how rare specific gems are becoming. So, I shall instead let you know that Master has not left this tower in nearly fourteen days. I have been imprisoned in these stone walls and not allowed to set one toe outside the threshold! I understand that Master is able to conjure food and drink as he likes so he really never need leave his home. I do enjoy stretching my wings on occasion and I also enjoy hunting when I feel a particular peckishness. It doesn't really matter all that much, does it, that I don't require food to live? It is sometimes desirable anyway to feel the warm wind fill my wings, lift me into the sky and allow me to descend upon prey with the precision and stealth with which I was born. There is more to life than what one "needs", don't you think?

Just to be sure I don't take up all the correspondence on my own rant, I should tell you that Master has segued from gems and rituals to lament how lonely he is. It's as if he doesn't have _me_. I am here with him every day and am by his side from the morning's first light on the horizon until he places his head upon his pillow after the witching hour passes. Granted, I typically don't really care to empathize with his loneliness. I suppose humans require the attention and conversations only afforded by other humans. Still, why bind a demon to you as a familiar if not to afford a measure of companionship? I mean, I talk to him. When he asks me questions, I answer.

He is starting to wrap up his rhetoric and is listing all of his requirements for the next apprentice you send to him. You already know all of this as I was tasked to send the last four letters describing them. I assure you it's the same list as all those four. I wonder if you even read them. I know Master does not read the letters after I have scribed for him. Since you will likely be reading this, it is evidence of the validity of my words.

Maybe you can send a blonde next time. I rather enjoy blondes. He definitely should be able to read, please. I would really like to leave this pile of rocks sometime this century.

By the hand of Megestrine of the Third Realm, Bound-Demon for Castiel, Warlock of Rivers' Run Tower

*************************************Page Break*********************************

Correspondence To Castiel, Warlock of Rivers' Run Tower by my hand from Master of the Prime Order, Gabriel of Sentinel Host

Cassie-

Brother, please do not allow Meg to transcribe for you as you don't look over her work and she writes in a very petulant voice. I have told you time and time again that the prospects for new warlocks get more and more scarce. I don't always have a selection of new apprentices that will suit you. I actually send what I consider the best of the bunch of them. Anyway, I am sending you a new one with this correspondence. He can read, I checked. As you can see, he's blonde which fulfills the requirement that Meg requested. He's an orphan and has nowhere else to go, so try not to reject him out of hand. Brother, for the love of all we hold holy and dear, please keep him around for a least a week this time.

With much affection,

Your brother Gabriel

***************************************Page Break**********************************

Master looked the new boy over with a skeptical eye. I knew he was not impressed. _I _was, but what I want has never been a consideration. The boy was very tall—even taller than I am. He had to be as tall as Old Jake, the peddler's monster draft horse. The boy had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes that seemed to waver between marbles of jade green to gold-rimmed sea foam. He was quiet and humble. I suspect the lad had been regaled with tales of how exacting my Master can be. If what Master Gabriel had said of him was true, about him being an orphan, I know the poor boy would likely do what he could to not evoke the ire of Master.

I remember watching the human as he watched Master through the fringe of hair that seemed to reside in the boy's face. Maybe if he cut it, I would be able to look at his eyes easier. That seemed to not be a consideration, though. Master seemed less concerned with being able to look into the boy's eyes as he was that the boy take copious notes and hang on each syllable uttered. I had fewer responsibilities since the boy came. He had been given the chore of compiling components for the ritual of summoning a drake. I couldn't figure why he needed a drake. He already had a familiar.

The boy's name was Samuel. I listened to Master and Samuel speak of inconsequential things. He spoke of his family and how his mother and father died in a fire. His older brother raised him until the cost of living rose to a point where Dean, the older brother, was no longer able to provide. I really didn't care. It sounded like so much melodrama that I could imagine a troupe of players might enact at a summer festival. Still, I stayed in my nest in the corner and warmed myself as the sun dipped down behind the mountain range.

Master had gone to seek his bed and Samuel remained at the table scouring the scrolls and tomes for information as mandated by Master. He mumbled as he read. That was very annoying. I imagined him naked. That helped.

The scratching of the quill on parchment lulled me to sleep the first night that Samuel stayed with us in the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just in case you didn't already know… I have no illusions of ownership of nor will I gain personal wealth from this transformative bit of fiction based on CW's and Erick Kripke's Supernatural, it's themes or its characters.

Please, let me know what you think of this style. I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it down. This is my first true AU. Hope you like it. Plus, this is, as with all my works, unbeta'd. Let me know if you see inconsistencies of holes so i can fix them. I try to catch them all, but sometimes they get by me.

************************Part One***********************************************

Correspondence to Ranger Dean Winchester, Wyrmfire Crag from Samuel Winchester, Apprentice to Warlock Castiel, Rivers' Run Tower

Dean,

Tonight, I met the warlock to whom I have been assigned but I don't know how long I'll remain. I've heard lots of stories about this guy and I'm not confident he'll keep me.

I can't tell you how many times in the past year I have wanted to write to you. When I heard how mad you were when I left, well… I just couldn't stand thinking about how our reunion might have been. When I spoke to Master Gabriel of Sentinel Host about maybe coming out here, he told me he had heard that you were still looking for me.

Dean, I can't even begin to apologize for hurting you and not telling you where I went. I guess I really should have a least waited until you came back before… but, I can't change the past. Well, I guess I can, but it's a really involved spell. Not to mention I don't have enough experience, money to buy the components and.. well, I have completely gotten off topic.

Dean, it's amazing here. Castiel has so many books! He has a bound-demon for a familiar and he has an entire floor of his tower devoted to a lab. The problem is, I guess, that he never seems to be happy with apprentices when he has them. Master Gabriel told me not to unpack my bag. He says I probably won't stay long. I figure that I will learn as much as I can before he kicks me out.

Dean, if you get this correspondence, and you aren't too angry at me, do you think you could write to me? I know you want to yell at me. You can write me and yell all you want, just… please, big brother. I really need to hear from you. I miss you so much.

Your brother,

Sam

***********************************Page Break**************************************

I woke with my ebony wings wrapped tight around me. I blinked my lavender eyes and stretched until all the kinks were gone. Samuel was still sitting at the table he was when I fell asleep. The scratching of his quill that was so soporific last night had the opposite effect on me in the light of the day. I growled at him and he turned to look with those eyes. Master should watch his one. He is ambitious and studious.

I rose to rouse the coals to a merry little flame and filled the pot with water. We love our rituals, Master and I. I moved to the table where the enormous apprentice sat. I took his arm and lifted him from his seat and cleaned off the table of all the study materials. He looked at me with a quizzical expression.

By the time Master wandered into the circular room, his breakfast was prepared with warm bread and hot tea. Samuel was still standing nearby. Every time he moved to gather the scrolls and parchment, I glared at him or growled at him. It's a game I like to play. He doesn't know it's a game, and it's fun for me.

Master sat down and looked at the boy standing, shifting from foot to foot.

"You don't look like you slept." Master likes to state the obvious. I grinned.

The boy shrugged his shoulders and ducked his head. "I slept a couple of hours."

Master scrutinized him, as if he was weighing the validity of the boy's statement. He nodded and gestured to the boy to sit at the table. When the boy moved, I mantled my leathery wings in a manner most threatening and he paused. I grinned. I love this game.

Master scolded me with a sharp noise and I allowed the boy to pass me.

"You mustn't show fear, Samuel. When you perform the ritual to attract your own familiar, the creature that will respond will either follow you or try to use you. If you intend to bind a demon to you, this is most dangerous since they are deceivers and manipulators. Even though Meg is fairly servile, she is still a demon and you never take what she says at face value."

Samuel nodded and his gaze turned to study me. I growled at him. Master is not impressed with my displays of aggression and doesn't even notice them anymore. But at the time, Samuel was still sort of intimidated by me. I liked that. What I don't like is being called untrustworthy. I glared at Master, though I know it would not do any good. I could punish him later for his comment.

I began to collect the components I knew Master would request me to compile once they were done with breakfast. Every time he obtained a new apprentice, it was the same thing. Master took this part of his responsibility very seriously. He was in charge of making the new warlock as competent as possible. Samuel had already demonstrated he is studious and can read. Both are large bonuses in his favor to me. Master, though, will want to assess how far he has come on his own. He will require the boy to show what he knows thus far.

"Meg, I want you to pack the components as we will be beginning outside today."

I wanted to shout for joy. I began to pack in haste. I was admonished several times until Master walked up and stood right in my face. I could feel his power over me and I submitted. Now, Master is not much to look at. He is small for a male and he spends a lot of time studying so his body is thin and wiry. Having said that… when Master uses a voice of command, when he puts the power of the warlock behind his words, I am more compelled to obey. I fell to my knees and whimpered. I knew he was demonstrating his power to Samuel. I knew that my eagerness to venture out of the tower would have been met with amusement had we not had company. Well, at least, amusement when related to my Master. He doesn't have much of a sense of humor of which I am aware.

"So, you see, Samuel." Master used his "teaching voice". "The judicious use of power and an aura of command and the demon will respect your words. Meg is bound to me. She is compelled to obey, anyway. But, you are able to command unbound demons in much the same way."

Master went about his business and I rose from my place to complete the assigned task much more carefully than last time. As I looked up as the scratching of the quill ceased, I saw that look on Samuel's face again. I growled at him and he seemed unfazed. I had to blink. Samuel, up to that point, seemed meek and submissive. He stood up and walked into my space. I had acknowledged his size previously but, until then, I hadn't actually appreciated how tall he was. I could tell he was testing his own authority. Part of me wanted to add my ability to teach Master's apprentice by defying him. He clearly didn't realize that compelling a bound demon is very different and more difficult that compelling an unbound one. I could feel the build-up of his warlock abilities. I could see it pooling and collecting around him. I began to collect my own power. My Master came back into the room and stood in the doorway to observe. I could feel the limitations the binding he had placed upon me restrict all I am able to do to defend myself. I growled at him, too, but kept my eyes on the young upstart human in front of me.

What had happened next was beyond my understanding. The swirl of power crackled in the air. Samuel looked into my eyes with a harshness I was surprised to see there. I felt a connection to the boy I didn't understand and couldn't defend myself against it. I felt the tendrils of fear, but kept it out of my expression. Samuel had the power available, but I could sense he didn't know what to do with it. I grinned and narrowed my eyes. Master was going to need a new apprentice.

That was when it happened. Master turned on me. He used his power to pull me to my knees. I had difficulty breathing for the hold he placed on me. He had sent out a wisp of rapport magic to Samuel so the young man would "see" what he was doing to me. Samuel's expression changed. He grew confident in that moment. He had the power and he knew how to use it against me. Master had told his apprentice how to defeat me in that moment. He chose the human child over me.

*****************************Page Break*************************************

Correspondence from the Warlock, Castiel of Rivers' Run Tower by my hand to Master of the Prime Order, Gabriel of Sentinel Host

Dear brother,

Thank you for informing me of my demon's duplicity. I recently reviewed with my new apprentice the first rule when dealing with demons. I have reminded her of her place as well as demonstrated a practical lesson for young Samuel.

I write to you now to inform you the apprentice, Samuel Winchester, has proven that my brother is indeed able to ascertain the true qualities necessary for a worthy apprentice and has finally sent one I can accept.

I will be taking both apprentice and demon with me to the Wyrmfire Crag. There seems to be a gathering disturbance there that I am sure even you can detect. I am curious as to why you have not requested me to attend to the situation out at the Reach before now. I wonder if the duties of Master of the Prime are too many for you. Perhaps, you should find an apprentice of your own. Clearly, without one, the quality of your work is suspect.

Warmest regards,

Castiel

***************************************Page Break*************************************

Correspondence to Ranger Dean Winchester, Wyrmfire Crag from Samuel Winchester, Apprentice to Warlock Castiel, Rivers' Run Tower

Dean,

Since my last letter to you, I have been officially accepted as Master Castiel's apprentice, so I guess I'm sticking around awhile. I'm learning so many things and he has decided that he'll be instructing me on our way to Wyrmfire Crag. I hope I'll find you there. I've been waiting for a response from you and I know that since we're moving overland, I may have just missed your letter. Master sends his demon, Meg, back to the tower each evening to retrieve items, place objects he buys or finds along the way back at his home or to retrieve any mail.

Dean, I had a conversation the other day when we were travelling through a town called Whitefell. There are rumors of women being taken from their homes and disappearing without a trace to the north. Since we are travelling north, it worried me. Castiel just looks stern when I ask him about it. He worries, I think, because we have to travel the slow way. Meg tells me that Master often will open portals to one place or another, but since I am with them, we will walk. She doesn't like to walk, really and often will find any excuse to fly. She stays out of the towns we go into altogether. I guess I can't blame her. The reception we get as human warlocks is chilly if not outright hostile. No one acts on their feelings of hostility. Apparently, Castiel has a reputation even here.

I know how you feel about demons, Dean; and I know you wanted me to go into the family business, but I knew I had these abilities. I really didn't want to waste a weapon. You always told me that. "If you're in a fight, use the weapons you have at your disposal. Don't waste what you have hoping to get something better." I haven't forgotten what you taught me. I'm just using what you taught me differently than you hoped. I hoped that you would remember that I am still your brother and that we care about each other. I hoped you would forgive me. I hope you still can.

We will be a few more weeks until we get to the Reach and then five days to get to Wyrmfire Crag. You will have received this by then. I hope you will have made a decision by then and will greet me as your brother and not as the strange apprentice to the warlock come to aid the rangers.

With hope,

Sam

*******************************Page Break***********************************

Correspondence from the Warlock, Castiel of Rivers' Run Tower by my hand to Master of the Prime Order, Gabriel of Sentinel Host

Dear Brother,

We have travelled north overland. I am training my apprentice en route and have discovered many things which I shall disclose to you here.

There are rumors, brother, of abductions to the north of Whitefell. I spoke to the local cleric and he has seen the signs that the time is coming. It seems the prophecy may be near. The locks are being opened and the Beast will be released. And yet, I am the only warlock or magic-user we have seen on the road. Before you say how they might have teleported or flown, I don't think so. I would have been able to detect others and I would have heard the rumors of others being called forth.

What are you waiting for, Gabriel? Do you need permission to defend the realm? Is there political gain in waiting until the cage is opened and the Beast unleashed? You are the Prime Order, brother. You are our Master. Who would gainsay you?

I go to meet the Rangers. I will offer them my not inconsequential help. Samuel has proven to be a fast learner and I believe we may yet have use of him in this quest. I believe that even the Rangers will have noticed what you, clearly, have not. The time for division is at an end. The time for action to prevent the end of all we hold dear is at hand. Will you join with us, brother? Or will you sit on the fencepost and wring your hands?

Regards,

Castiel of Rivers' Run Tower


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just in case you didn't already know… I have no illusions of ownership of nor will I gain personal wealth from this transformative bit of fiction based on CW's and Erick Kripke's Supernatural, it's themes or its characters.

Please, let me know what you think of this style. I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it down. This is my first true AU. Hope you like it. Plus, this is, as with all my works, unbeta'd. Let me know if you see inconsistencies of holes so i can fix them. I try to catch them all, but sometimes they get by me.

******************************Part Two*****************************************

I had never seen my Master so angry. He never shows it as a tantrum the way many humans do. He doesn't swing his fists or lash out with harsh, loud words. He doesn't make a show of destruction or fire. Master's is a quiet simmering burn. He fumes and thrashes in silence and stillness. His rage is nearly thick like soup in the cold winter's night. It is a rage that hides itself behind blue eyes and a tight smile. I can see it. I am his familiar and I can see all of Master's many faces and all of them are hidden behind a serene mask.

He had spent many hours speaking to the men and women in the town. Each conversation added fuel to that heat under his façade of calm, cool waters. We left without a resolution to the situation bringing the anger. We had been travelling each day from the first lightening of the morning sky to well beyond dusk. Each day, I felt the boy's power grow along with the tension of Master's unresolved conflict. As we approached the mountains, I could also hear the siren's call of my kin. I did not tell my Master and in retrospect, I probably should have. It would have saved us all a lot of time and aggravation in the end. It would have saved me a lot of pain and misery.

We approached the steep grade of the only passable route to Wyrmfire Crag. It was heavily patrolled and Master spoke to many Rangers on the way up to the mountain's base. Each night we stayed with the patrols in the way-stations. On the second day through the forest, we stopped seeing the Rangers. I could feel the call of my kin all around me. I couldn't understand how my Master couldn't feel their presence under his. I think maybe Samuel felt it, but he didn't have enough experience to know what he sensed. Master, I figured was so intent on finding other magic users and his own passions that he completely missed the signs. I felt the itch in my wings. The twitch of them should have alerted the warlocks, but they missed it. It was as if I was being compelled to remain silent.

So, they were caught flat-footed when the demons assaulted us.

I am a bound-demon. According to my kin, I am worthy only of killing. And yet, when they came, I didn't immediately take up arms against them. I felt them coming and I said nothing, I did nothing. Samuel reached into himself and grabbed a ball of fire to throw at the demons. He was able to fry two and singe three, but he wasted the power. Some plan, Samuel. He didn't know how to evenly distribute his magic to make it last through a protracted battle. Master, though, is very powerful _and_ experienced. He locked me into rapport and I fed energy to him as he pulled. I set up magical defenses around his apprentice. He blasted the demons around him and turned the three who were injured by Samuel into motes of ash in the night air. Master used my magical energy to replace the mana he used and turned on the remaining two demons. He placed a hand upon one who ventured too close. There was a searing white light and I felt the shock wave of the Master's power. He released the empty husk of the demon he smote with his hand and reached to compel the remaining one. I began to writhe and whine. I watched Samuel's eyes grow wide and awestruck when I knelt before my Master even as the unbound demon had. We were surrounded by the wreckage of the attack, blood and viscera littered the loam floor and we, my kin and I, struggled in our minds and bodies to please my Master. I did so because of the faithfulness towards him engendered from the ritual of binding. My kin did it because his insides were being twisted and squeezed with pure focused power of a mighty warlock.

"Speak the name of your master, wretch." Master commanded the unbound.

I could feel myself drawn to Master's side. I knelt at his feet and rubbed his legs with the side of my body, my tail wrapping around him and my wings folded tight against my back. I looked up at him with adoration. I was a domestic dog. My kin saw this and spit at me, cursed me in the language of the Third Realm, damned me to oblivion upon my demise. I didn't care for his epithets. All I cared for was my Master's mercy, his forgiveness.

"A name!" Master thundered. I saw the demon wrap his arms around his middle, his wings shaking and limp, his tail tucked up under him and between his legs. He whimpered in pain. I gasped and bleated in empathy.

"M-master?" Samuel spoke to break the focused power being poured into the panting and bleeding demon, which now was vomiting where he lay.

Master turned his gaze to his apprentice with the calm detachment I had come to expect from him. "Samuel, in the future, you will learn to ration the power you expend at a given time. If you pull too much in order to use one powerful spell, you will have nothing left for the creatures' back-up. Using smaller spells to good effect requires imagination and planning. I want you to come up with three alternate scenarios and the spells you might have cast had you the ability to do this encounter again."

Samuel nodded his head in mute agreement before turning to look at me twining myself at Master's feet. I think this may have had greater impact on Master's apprentice than the subjugation of the "wild" demon as he already knew how strong my personality was. I knew I would be punished. I felt it in Master's angry eyes, in the link between us, and in the trembling of his body at which I submitted.

We spent several hours there and I remained still at Master's feet as he interrogated our prisoner. In the end, he smote the creature and turned back to Samuel who was trying to make his enormous frame as unobtrusive as possible near our packs. Samuel rose at Master's command and the three of us walked up the track. This time, I remained vigilante to changes in my perception, keeping alert to any sign of my kin. We arrived at an empty way-station and Samuel and my Master cast magic on it to keep demons out.

I felt deep sense of dread as my Master turned to me with narrowed eyes. He threw a couple of packs at my feet. "You will return to the tower, Megastrine. You will stay there and will not leave until tomorrow when I call to you. Is this understood?"

Master was angry. I nodded. I trembled. I left.

***********************************Page Break*************************************

Correspondence from the Silver Arrow of the Western Reach at Wyrmfire Crag by my hand to Master of the Prime Order, Gabriel of Sentinel Host

Sir,

Per your request, I am sending you this report to inform you that we do indeed have many of the signs which you have described. Last week, we received reports of five young women taken from their village just below the Reach. By all accounts reported to my Rangers, the women were chaste and celibate as well as virgins.

In addition, the local wizard that lived in the hills above Drake's Keep was reported missing. The local Headman went to seek advice about the planting season as had become a custom and the man found signs of struggle as well as sulfur. When you made note for us to watch for the yellow substance, I instructed my Rangers to do so. It turns out, there are more of the hermit wizards and mid-wives in towns surrounding the Reach either missing or dead and Rangers are reporting the presence of sulfur in their last known locations. We have had only one report of a warlock, or rather two warlocks, in the area who have not been taken and they are actually headed to us.

There are two patrols of my Rangers I fear may have been killed as they have yet to check in and I am unable to find them even with our allies.

Gabe, what the Hell is going on out here? Will you be sending more spell casters? Did you send Castiel and Sam? If it is about to get as hairy as I think it sounds like it's going to get, I want you to tell your guy to send Sam back home. I can't lose him, Gabe. You know I have appreciated all your help with him. You know I didn't know what the Hell to do with him. But, I can't concentrate on what I have to do to keep the Realm safe from whatever the Hell is brewing up here if I have to worry about Sam, too. It's not that I don't think that the information about how powerful he is likely to be is true, it's just that he's my baby brother, man.

If you need any other information from me, send it by the usual means.

Regards,

Dean Winchester, Wyrmfire Crag

*************************************Page Break***************************************

Journal Entry (Master Castiel of Rivers' Run Tower)

My apprentice has shown rapid and growing improvement over the weeks. His inherent abilities are amazing but his initial instruction had been spotty at best. After conferring with him it seems he is most eager to learn new things as well as how to perfect lessons he had learned at the Spire. In other things, sometimes the most basic of things, he seems to lack confidence as though he were afraid to perform those simple spells and rituals.

There seems to be a pattern that is developing. The more bombastic spells, the more expressive rituals, the obvious uses of power seem to intensify what I think is a sense of shame and embarrassment for my protégé. It is frustrating to say the least. Especially since when he does manage to let loose a spell of power, he has so little control he wears himself to the quick with it. I worry that he will allow the magic to consume him. I contemplate having him summon a familiar, but even that seems to disconcert him. He appears to have a great aptitude from what I am able to discern, in the area of demon control. I should write to my brother and enquire as to his training prior to coming to me.

Further, I have discovered that the anxiety and sleeplessness he has been demonstrating is not, at the root, due to the attack of the demons two days ago, but instead the result of apprehension over meeting his older brother at Wyrmfire Crag. Apparently, the two brothers had some sort of falling out and there was never a resolution to their conflict. This will not stand, however. In order for Samuel to fully integrate and use his powers as a warlock, he must first have complete control over himself and his emotions. It will not do for him to have these feelings hanging over him like a miasma of woe… I should use that metaphor again. It is quite poetic.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just in case you didn't already know… I have no illusions of ownership of nor will I gain personal wealth from this transformative bit of fiction based on CW's and Erick Kripke's Supernatural, it's themes or its characters.

Happy Thanksgiving to all of my friends here, in the U.S. Have a wonderful turkey dinner, eat some pie in Honor of our SPN friend, and watch some football. Hope your team fares well.

Thank you for all you lurkers and visitors. Thank you Ccase13 for looking at all my offerings and giving me such insightful feedback! *grin*

**********************************Part Three**************************************

Daily Watch Log Wyrmfire Crag

Incident report according to watch commander, Silver Arrow Dean Winchester

Third Watch

The sun peeked above the horizon midway through the fifth hour and the patrol checked in with two new arrivals, the Warlock Castiel from Rivers' Run Tower and his apprentice, Samuel Winchester, as well as Castiel's bound-demon, Meg- a standard red demon from the Third Realm. A note was made and sent attention Master Gabriel at the Spire of Sentinel Host.

The Warlock debriefed us regarding an attack days prior and confirms that the patrol at Midway station was missing. See full report and witness statements enclosed.

The new arrivals were offered food and lodging as they appeared to not have had restful night's sleep in many days. It was reported as well that the bound-demon, Meg, failed to report to her Warlock information regarding the impending demon attack referenced above. This is a significant deviation from her binding to Master Castiel and contrary to standing instructions. As Wyrmfire does not boast a resident spell caster, further investigation into this anomaly will need to be conducted by the demon's warlock and the apprentice. This report will also be sent to the Spire as it may be necessary to defer to the Prime Order for dispensation of her behavior.

For full disclosure: Samuel Winchester is the younger brother of Silver Arrow, Dean Winchester.

****************************Page Break*******************************************

Master, Samuel and the very frightening Silver Arrow sat on the bench seat at a long wooden table. I sat huddled in a corner of the room and was able to feel the scrutiny of all three men. I knew they were talking about me, though they attempted to keep their voices low. I wrapped my wings about my body and pulled my tail in close. I dipped my head under the edge of my wing so the only part of my face visible was my lavender eyes. I was attempting to make myself as small and inconspicuous as possible. Master knew I was sorry, but I was unable to tell him why I did not follow orders I knew to be long-standing. He was angry since Whitefell and he now had a target on which to focus that potent anger—me. I shook with trepidation. Master could do so many things to punish me for not warning them of the impending attack and then not responding when the demons attacked.

He could thrash me for my transgression. I would prefer this to any of the other punishments. He could exorcise me, sending me back to the Third Realm. That would be a death sentence for me. Bound demons returned to our homes are targeted by powerful wild demons as well as the hierarchy of demon society. We are tortured and killed in gruesome ways. That was likely what would happen if he didn't choose to thrash me. He could sell me to other warlocks or slavers—not being bound to them, but being enslaved by them. A bond between a demon and her Warlock is intimate and surrounds our beings during the bonding ritual. Being sold to slavers would trap me in arcane bindings for the purpose of my new masters. They would be able to order me to do anything they wish and I would be compelled by magical means to obey. The same restraints that would compel me would also keep me completely numb during times of inactivity. I would be unable to entertain myself, protect myself, or employ any other means of distraction. Bound-demons who are sold into slavery often go mad within months. I quivered in the corner I was trying to press myself into until I became one with the rough wooden walls.

"Were there magical coercions?" The Silver Arrow asked.

Master shook his head as did Samuel. "She seemed twitchy, but I just thought it was because we hadn't seen the sky in a couple of days." Samuel said with a shrug.

His brother looked at me with a thoughtful expression. I could tell he was trying to process all the information Master and Samuel had given him in the short time. I did not speak at all since the incident aside from offering my apologies. I knew I was wrong. I couldn't help myself. Master hadn't addressed me except to deliver commands, and after… completely ignore me. He sent me back to the tower each evening and told me to remain until I was called. Sometimes, I wasn't called until midday. I don't know if he knew how miserable I felt. I don't know if he cared.

The brother to Samuel rose from the table and stalked over to me. I watched him with caution and fear. He was a warrior. His muscles rippled under his tunic and his posture was guarded. He would not be caught off-guard even in his sleep I would wager. I pulled in even tighter within my wings. His scowl was frightening even as Master's quiet rage was. While I enjoyed looking at Samuel's eyes, Dean's were fierce and strong. Where Samuel had moments of shy self-consciousness, Dean was sure and hid any doubts behind a tight wall of self-assurance. He compelled without magical means. I could see in those green eyes that all the punishments I had imagined being mete out by my Master were tame compared to what this man could devise for me.

"I want to know why you didn't warn your master about the other demons." He said with a terse quiet voice.

I gulped and trembled. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut tight. He touched me on my shoulder. "Tell me." He insisted.

"I… I can't!" I cried.

He looked at me a long moment. "Do you feel like you physically can't or do you just don't have the words to say why?"

I blinked. I considered what he was saying. I tried to recall what I felt. I tried to articulate what I felt while he was asking me. I shook my head with tears in my eyes. "I can't." I turned to Master. "Please, Master. I don't know why! Please!" I was miserable. I ducked my head under my wing. I wanted to disappear. I wanted Master to send me to the tower. I wanted to curl up in my nest and remain until Master forgave me.

I felt movement nearby. Another human approached me and sat near Dean. I felt the charged touch on my wing near my shoulder. I lifted my head to peer into the crystal blue eyes of my Master. I knew his serenity was as dangerous as the glint in Dean's eyes. I feared my Master now.

"It's there. It's subtle, but there." Master looked at Dean, a smile on his face. It was genuine. Master was relieved and happy. I lifted further out of my cocoon and looked into my Master's face for a clue. A surge of warm energy filled me and I felt a tight band around me snap. I felt the hex break and I was able to remember why I remained still during the attack. I heard a whisper in my mind telling me they weren't there. I had believed the voice though I could clearly feel the demonic energy nearby.

"That was powerful magic, Dean." Sam said from behind his brother. He had the unfocused look in his eyes that told me that he shared rapport with Master to show him what had been done to me.

Master nodded. "Powerful and beyond what humans practice. It is Infernal magic."

I shivered again before becoming very angry. I wove spells of protection about me and growled in my rage. My lavender eyes began to darken to black and I mantled my wings. The humans nearby pulled their weapons and began approaching us. I began to harness my power to thwart the attack of the humans when Dean stood up and lifted one hand toward me and the other toward his men.

"Whoa, whoa… we're all still friends here." He addressed me instead of his men.

"Megastrine! Stand down." Master commanded.

I released the spell I was in the process of readying and looked to my Master for directions, though I did not lower the shimmering protection from infernal magic I had woven around myself. I was angry to have been tampered with and manipulated.

Dean's Rangers stood with weapons in hands as Dean leaned into my Master and told him to get me out of there. Master reached into his pouch and withdrew a chord. I eyed the leash with disbelief. I didn't even know Master still had my leash. I pouted as he affixed the chord to my collar and walked with me out of the building.

"I'm sorry you were tampered with, Meg. I'm sorry I didn't _see_ the tampering."

I looked at my Master with disbelief. He never apologized to anyone. I stopped in the middle of the lane between the mess hall and the barracks.

"We were both tampered with, Master." I stated. He started and I could tell he was doing an internal magical assessment. I shook my head. "You have been angry about something since Whitefell. Your tampering started there. You don't ever get that angry, Master. Ever."

"I am finding wisdom in very odd places today." He said shaking his head. He led me to the small white building where the three of us would be staying.

************************************Page Break************************************

Correspondence from the Silver Arrow of the Western Reach at Wyrmfire Crag by my hand to Master of the Prime Order, Gabriel of Sentinel Host

Sir,

The matter of the bound-demon, Megastrine, was determined to have been tampering by a wild demon magic-user. We are currently scouring the Reach for signs of a group of demons that may be in the area based on reports that continue to come in. On a personal note, Gabe, this stuff is really upsetting. That demon of Cas' is really pissed off. Cas has had to forbid her from leaving their quarters. Boy, does she have one Hell of a mouth on her!

It looks like my baby brother needs to stay here after all and I really don't like it, but damn it, Gabe. Cas is freaking out over the losses of even minor magic users. He is emotionally compromised, according to Sam, and I am inclined to agree. He walks into the forest against our orders and returns looking like a freaking stampede ran him over. My allies are telling me that he has been trying to compel Infernal informants to give up the ghost. They aren't inclined to acquiesce, apparently. Sam tells me that he isn't taking proper precautions to correctly perform the ritual. He says that's why he has to fight whatever he summons.

Hell, I think I might be compromised, too, after seeing the three of them the other day. We flushed out a small pocket of wild demons and the two warlocks and Meg roasted them. I've never seen anything more disconcerting.

This is what you do, Gabe? This? I can't believe I let you talk me into letting Sammy stay with you at the Spire if this is what you were planning on training him to become. It is the scariest crap I have ever seen. Cas walked away from the nest like, "What's next on the schedule, Sam?" and my baby brother looked like he wanted to puke, thank all that's holy for that.

In the meantime, Meg is taking on every wild demon as if it was personally responsible for killing her favorite puppy. She sure isn't letting a little thing like Infernal family values stand in her way. I think she might be a little annoyed with her siblings for tampering with her back when they first arrived.

But, I guess I don't want to complain too loudly, here. I mean, it has been all kinds of awesome having Sammy around. We spend at least an hour each day hanging out without Cas and Meg. I get to just talk to him like when we were kids. But, I know the question will come, and I'm not sure how I want to answer it. I can see it in his eyes, Gabe. I can see how he wants to ask me why I never wrote to him when he left. What can I say to him that will help to make any sense at all to him? "Yeah, Sammy, while you were learning how to make minced meat of demons with your brain at the Spire, I was recruited to a kind of secret organization and wasn't really able to make contact with people I loved in case the bad guys found out and used you for leverage. I mean, how do you think I became Silver Arrow, Sam? But, don't worry because the Master of your Order recruited me to do this thing and the only reason I agreed at all was because he told me he'd keep you safe."

And the worst part is that the kid blames himself. I guess we did a number on him, all right. He thinks that leaving really was his idea after all. He thinks I have been angry with him all these years. He thinks that I was angry with_ him_! How screwed up is that?

Did you keep him safe, Gabe? I mean, how is this not putting my kid brother smack dab in the middle of danger? I agreed to do this… this thing for you, Gabe. I became what you said I should in order to keep Sam safe. But, is this what you meant all along? Are you just using me like we see _them_ manipulate people? I really thought we were friends. I thought I could count on you. Now, I see what has been going on and Sam is telling me stuff…

Awaiting further instructions, Master of the Prime.

Regards,

Dean Winchester, Wyrmfire Crag

*************************************Page Break***************************************

Correspondence To Dean Winchester, Silver Arrow of the Western Reach at Wyrmfire Crag by my hand from Master of the Prime Order, Gabriel of Sentinel Host

Dean,

I imagine that much of the angst and anger you shared in your last missive was due to the fact that you hadn't heard from me in a while. Let me start with the easy stuff first, okay.

It was disturbing to find out that someone was able to tamper with Meg. Cassie is the best Infernalist we have on the rolls. He is a master at the subtle arts and is always so much smarter than the demons because he studies so thoroughly. Not to mention, Meg is a very self-involved, self-absorbed and completely dedicated little piece of… work. I am surprised that any spell was able to get under _his_ attention. It is equally disturbing to find that it got past Meg.

I was saddened to find out that my brother is become unstable due to the deaths and information he has gleaned from locals regarding what's happening on the Reach. It is utterly unlike him to take these kinds of risks, Dean. He is highly dependable and had been completely devoid of initiative. That was why I was the one who had to find him an apprentice instead of him coming here to find one for himself. He only acquired Meg because his master told him he needed to summon a familiar. She's been with him a very long time. He never thought of releasing her in favor of another familiar.

As for finding the demons, we have sent out aerial servants and elementals into the Western Reach to do some recon and figure out where the biggest nests are and you can get Cassie and his pet to go clean them out. As for the magic users disappearing, until your report, we had no idea it was happening. Lesser mages and herb wizards are not under the purview of the Spire since they have such a small amount of actual magical talent and they are largely self-taught. We don't know who or where they are since they are not included in the rolls of spell casters I keep here. I will send a notice to Bobby and ask if he watch and note when they identify the Lesser magic users and if there are disappearances. He may actually have this information already because he tends to have one of the best "information gathering" forces on the planet.

I'm really glad that you and Sam are able to reconnect, Dean. I know I heard enough from you when he was here to know how you worried for him. He really has a tremendous talent that even the wizards and warlocks here had a hard time narrowing down a strategy for his instruction. Cassie tells me great things about his progress since becoming his protégé. I know that doesn't do much to allay your fear and anxiety, Dean, but without the instruction Cas is giving him, he would be more a danger to the realm than the demons you have been seeing. Believe me. I am doing this for Sam. I am keeping him safe.

I originally assigned him to Castiel because my brother never leaves Rivers' Run. Or, at least, he didn't. He's a bookworm, Dean. I know he has experience and power well enough to train Sam, but he really prefers research and experimentation. He was supposed to be a placement where Sam could learn to control his abilities and help Cas with his crazy theories. I have to admit that I also got tired of Cas and Meg sending me letters requesting an apprentice and deriding me for not being able to spot talent. I _can_ spot talent, but I don't want to send promising practitioners to Rivers' Run to get stuck in a library.

This isn't your first rodeo, Dean. You have worked with magic users before. This is nothing new. You have seen worse than what Cassie has done. You have likely done worse. But, brother, if I could I would make it so our brothers never had to deal with demons. I would rather Cas had stayed up in his friggen ivory tower with his books and alchemy set. I would be very happy if he was there now with Sam and Meg. But they're not there now. You and I have to do what we can to keep them safe. That means you have to suck it up.

I'll send help, as soon as I can get them there. Dean, ask Cassie about the Prophecy of the "Beast in the Cage" and the "Swords of Heaven and Hell". It's more than a bed-time story and Castiel knows it backward and forward.

I am still your friend,

Gabriel


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have read and edited this until i think i caught all the mistakes in verb tense, spelling and content. I don't have a beta, so all the mistakes are mine. I hope if you see some, you'l let me know. If you don't care to leave the corrections in a review, please feel free to PM.

All the usual disclaimers apply. I don't get a cent for my transformative work of fiction based on characters that aren't mine.

Thank you, Ccase13! I love getting notes!

******************************Part Four*****************************************

Excerpt of the Prophesy of the "Fire in the Middle of the World" regarding the "Sword of Hell"

"It was meant to last forever. The Cage was built in the fires of the Third Realm of indestructible metals and enchanted by the gods. There was no escape from it and it was secured by many locks with keys so various and diverse as to make the opening of it impossible…

"The creatures corrupted from the realms above had been cast down for the eternal torment they earned in life after their souls were taken from them in death. They surround the mount into which the Cage was built but they had no knowledge of its existence…

"The Beast was caged by the hands of his brothers and sisters with the intent to keep the _corrupted_ in their prison. The Beast wanted to let loose the powers of the Infernal and claim the realm as his own, to subjugate the beings above, and to bend all others including his kin to his will.

"It is seen that the Beast will rise one day for he had a vision that revealed to him a name. The name sings within his bones as he sleeps or paces the confines of the Cage. He is without friendship or comfort except for the hope of a single name. He is afforded no companionship and he is granted no visitation. He has only himself for company until one day a clever demon will find his way to whisper through the wall.

"Find me a Sword, my servant. It will be strong and bright and it will bear a Name."

"What Name shall it bear, my lord, and where shall I seek it?"

"Find it hidden in the Western Reaches of the Empire of Silver Dragons in the Midrealm. It will have carved upon it in bright glittering script of the Infernal Language the name "Shama-El". You must open the locks and chant the spell that will bring me to my Sword. There shall I wrest the Powers of the Realms from my siblings and bring forth perfect paradise that I will rule."

"It will be as you have commanded, my Lord."

********************************Page Break****************************************

We sat in our quarters well after the sun had dipped down beyond the horizon. Master was reading a large tome at a table, his back hunched as he peered through the spidery text, candlelight played across his face. Samuel was leaning his back against the wall near the fireplace with a book in his lap. He wore a studious expression and his bright eyes scanned from left to right in quick fluid movements. I wrapped myself up in blankets in a makeshift nest in the corner watching the humans in blissful contentment. We had cleaned out a nest of twenty demons today and we came away with minor injuries. One of Dean's Rangers was killed and the Silver Arrow was somewhere in the camp writing a letter of condolence to the man's family.

There was a presence approaching. I growled a warning deep in my chest, but as I recognized the woman approaching, I didn't rise from my warm wrappings. The weather had grown so cold that the mornings revealed the shimmer of frozen dust on the ground. Thin sheets of ice covered shallow water collected in basins and barrels. After sunset, the temperatures plummeted and all I wished to do is remain in my cocoon.

There came a knock at the door, but Master was already moving before the echo of the sound disappeared. He opened the door and gestured to allow Dean's aide-de-camp over the threshold. She stood in her green and tan uniform that would camouflage her well on the forest floor, her blonde hair pulled into a pony-tail that made her otherwise soft features angular and severe. Her mannerisms reminded me a lot of Samuel and I watched in amusement at how quickly the young man rose from his position on the floor to move closer when he saw who it was. I didn't miss the look on either of their faces, nor did I miss the spike in human pheromones. I grinned into my blankets as the two men gathered near the female.

"The patrol just checked in and there is news. The Silver Arrow has sent me to bring you to the council room." She spoke to both of them but her worried eyes were on the younger warlock.

"Thank you, Jessica. Will you tell Dean we will be there shortly?" The amused smile on my Master's face revealed that he hadn't missed the meaningful looks the two young people cast at one another. He likely hadn't missed the purported long walks to "get some air" from which his apprentice returned with a stunned goofy grin on his face, either. He didn't seem to be particularly concerned about the worry in the woman's countenance.

Jessica left and Master instructed me to help Samuel bring some books with him to the briefing. Apparently, Master finally decided to do a little briefing of his own.

"But, I'm warm!" I complained. Samuel went to the table and began gathering books. "Besides, Samuel is such a giant moose, what do you need me for?" I wormed down into the covers.

Master stared at me until he walked over and yanked back the blankets. I gasped at him as a rush of cooler air made my reddish skin pimple with goosebumps. He smirked at the responding grimace on my face. Master is not often in as playful a mood, however, and I did not voice my discontent too loudly. Instead, I grumbled in protest but I did as he asked of me. Since I was out from under the covers it was unlikely he would let me return to their warm embrace, anyway.

We moved through the camp and I was able to sense the feelings of anger, apprehension and adrenaline as we neared the officers' barracks and administration buildings. It was pretty contagious and I felt my own level of energy rise with the emotions running so high. I think Samuel must have felt it as well. His gait was uneven but purposeful and the muscle in his jaw clenched and unclenched as we moved closer to our destination. I looked into the young human's eyes to find the pupils wide and moving rapidly around him, taking in his environment. I couldn't help thinking how the young man's behavior was like a hunter instead of a warlock. I had seen the same shift in personality in his brother when we went on forays into the Reach. Dean, however, always had the aura of the hunter about him, even at rest. Samuel was mostly at rest when he was at rest. Something usually had to activate this in him.

Humans typically avoid demons, even bound-demons, and they definitely don't hide their distain in their body language. Dean was never thrilled to see me when I walked in with Master and Samuel, but he tolerated me because I am part of a package. I set the books down on the briefing table, ignoring the grumbling older humans that crowded the room. I looked up once to see green eyes focused on me and I tightened my wings closer to my back and hurried myself into an inconspicuous corner. Samuel came to sit next to me. Somehow, even in these very uncomfortable situations, Samuel was empathetic enough to understand that I do actually have feelings. It's nice to know.

Dean held himself with complete control of the situation. He was an Alpha wolf in that room. Even surrounded by men older and more experienced than he, they looked to him with the eyes and movements of subordinates eager to follow his commands. I watched with the interest of one who is an outsider. I assessed the moods and facial expressions, body language and scents to determine what each of them thought of their leader, this man who stood at the head of the table who looked like he could be any of their son. I scanned my eyes among them. Master stood near Dean, though not too close. He wrapped himself in a cloak and remained quite still. The other men barely made notice of him. There was a grizzled dark-skinned man to Dean's immediate left. He was speaking in low tones I could barely hear. Dean made imperceptible head movements in acknowledgement of the words being spoken. Dean's green eyes flicked around the room assessing his men in much the same way I was.

Apparently, all the people he expected to arrive were present, so Dean made a quick movement and barked a sound that calmed the room. The near instantaneous attention he earned in response was impressive. I felt the movement next to me as Samuel leaned forward and focused his entire being on his brother. It was as if he was studying Dean, watching his movements, his gestures and expressions. I wondered if this was a typical sibling behavior among humans.

I found myself often comparing Samuel and Dean to Master and Gabriel. I had viewed Master and his brother as a fairly atypical relationship, though in an entirely different way than I observed in the Winchester brothers. Master and Gabriel are so different and their relationship so complex, I was told not to base any human relationships on observations between them. There was a familiarity in their banter and exasperation in their tolerance of one another. From the outside it may have appeared that they rarely liked each other let alone cared for one another. The truth is I had seen and heard in Gabriel's voice the level of dedication to his younger brother. I knew how much Master's older brother loved him and wished for Master to be protected. I sometimes wonder if Master missed the clues. I did not. Sometimes, Master would speak unkindly of his older brother, but I would see the love or hurt in his eyes that belied the aggravation in his voice. I was also able to feel the warmth Master felt for his brother along the link between us.

Samuel and Dean were very complex as well. They often moved like a single organism when in the field. There was a fluidity with which they worked that told of a common upbringing and training often only found in shield-mates. But, there was another element I observed. Dean watched his brother with the protectiveness I had rarely seen in another human being. Even mothers rarely had the fierce attention to every soul that approached their offspring I had observed when someone approached Samuel. There was warmth in Dean's voice when speaking to his brother that I don't think I could identify in others outside of true lovers. Likewise, Samuel's eyes watched the commanding presence of his brother during the briefing that day with nothing short of hero-worship. This was a behavior of a younger sibling that had been practiced for decades and honed to a fine art.

Dean began speaking about previous information which Master and I already knew. He informed his men and women about the increase in demonic activity and the nests they had already eliminated. I pulled my wings around my body as armor from the increase in hostility in the room. Samuel placed his hand near me to comfort me. It seemed to work.

"I have been in touch with the Spire." Dean continued. I felt the jolt the information gave to both Master and Samuel. This was information neither knew. Dean continued without acknowledging any discomfort from the warlocks in the room. "Master Gabriel has instructed us to watch for certain signs which all of you have been doing. The patrol coming in found some of the more disturbing signs and we need to discuss what we will do now. We have two magic-users here and I have been given assurances that we should expect more.

"Now, though…" Dean swiped his hand over his face and held still as emotions swirled around him. "Now, we had one member of a patrol return in a scouting party of four. Jo came back with vital information, but she was badly injured and may not make it through the night." Dean swallowed hard and his voice barely registered the tightness I imagined he must feel inside. "There is a powerful force in the Reach and it is connected to something called a Prophesy of the Swords."

Dean turned to look at my Master. Without a word or further ado, Master stood forward. Dean sat down as he gave the floor to the warlock. Master had a presence when he chose to present himself with authority. He commanded with voice, mind, power and words and I leaned forward in respect for him. These are the tools that my Master uses when he moves to compel a demon. These same tools work on the minds of humans as well. It is a subtle thing, but one he wields with such grace and confidence. Yes, I recognize I am biased. He is my Master and I have been bound to him for a very long while. But, it doesn't make my observations less true.

"In the time of Stars, the gods created a Cage to house the Beast. This is a story we all know. The Beast was imprisoned in an indestructible Cage in the middle of a mountain in a pit at the center of the Third Realm. None of the Corrupted knew it was there, and they were the unwitting guardians to keep visitors and the unwary away.

"One of the minions of the Beast scoured the Realms, tortured information from Celestials and Infernals until he, at last, discovered the location of the Beast's prison. He went to the place in Midrealm where the veil was particularly thin and he whispered across the gate. It was said that the creature divined the location of the door and also discovered what the keys were to unlock the Cage. There are many signs that allow us to see the Time of the Coming and we are able to make ready.

"The problem is, there are fewer new magic-users than the Prophesy indicated would happen prior to the Time. I have a theory that the Beast's minion has been seeking out the children showing potential and killing them before the power manifests. I think that he searches for the Sword of Hell which bears a Name at the heart of the Beast. I think that what is happening here in the Reach is a clue as to where the Sword is. I also think," Master sounded a bit tired as he continued, "I also think we will need to find the brother of the Sword in order to battle the intentions of the Beast."

Master is good at many things. He is good at finding information, in discovering secrets, in creating new spells, rituals and potions from a theory… Master is good at many things. Lying is not one of them, not when he is lying in front of me. He can lie to people who don't know him. He can obfuscate with the King of Lies and make the demon believe his words are spoken in earnest. But, Master cannot lie to people he cares for and he cannot lie to me. I can see the minute shifts in his posture he does when he is speaking to Gabriel and doesn't wish his brother to worry. I can see it as if he wrote it in my own language across the ceiling of the room and pointed to make sure I saw it. I have been with Master a great number of his years and I am bound to him. He cannot lie to me. And he made eye contact with me in the moment he felt me suspect him. His bright blue eyes held mine in a silent communication. He pressed his lips and shook his head. He did this in so small a gesture, I was sure no one else in the room had seen. I thought that until I looked into the gleaming green eyes of Dean Winchester, Silver Arrow of the West, and Garrison Commander of Wyrmfire Crag. I knew in that moment that Dean knew Master was lying, too.

*********************************Page Break*****************************************

Excerpt of the Prophesy of the "Fire in the Middle of the World" regarding the "Sword of Heaven"

"The Great Creator watched as twin stars fell from the sky and came crashing to land between the Prime and Mid Realms. In the space Between did the Creator know the true essence of the stars and he began to fashion them into Swords of Power. In the one He saw the truth of the Law. He saw how it would ring out and command an army of Believers. They would not be judges over their fellow man, but adhere to the Word contained in the weapon he would forge. He formed the Blade, and spoke to it as he sharpened its edges, for truth has two edges and cuts both ways. The Law was lovingly worked into its essence and it was given Purpose. It would defend the Realms with its Powers.

"The Second Star had listened as the Creator whispered. It had no form yet but it thirsted for the knowledge the Creator imparted unto it. It believed it knew what to do with the Laws spoken to its brother and knew how to judge the truth of it. The Creator spoke to the Listening Star as he had its brother. The Creator had seen the destiny of the Listener and knew that the Sword could become a tool with which the Corrupt might reign since the Listener would only see the potential Paradise and not the harm and destruction coming from the _way_ to bring about that Harmony. The Creator admonished the Listener and told it that the ends do not justify the means. He told the Listener to heed the words of Law and gather not the forces of the Hosts and Infernals in an attempt to create a forced Peace, for it would not last.

"The Creator saw the Listener had agreed, but later realized that His words were fallen on stubborn and self-important ears. So, the Creator went to the Sword Law and informed him that he should watch and advise his brother, and that Listener would need a strong place to go when he realized that he was wrong. Listener would need protection even from himself. Creator admonished Law to be careful not to judge his brother but instead to lead by example and love. Law agreed and the Creator, finding his work was finished, released them unto Midrealm."

**********************************Page Break***********************************

Journal Entry (Silver Arrow of Western Reach, Garrison Commander of Wyrmfire Crag)

Jo was brought in by the change of patrol. When her unit failed to respond, I sent the next out on alert. I'm glad that I listened to my gut on this one, but I'm sad that I was proven right. I have seen the signs Gabriel told me to watch for and I can tell you that it scares me right out of my skin.

At first it was the abductions. We get a few run-aways who decide that they know better than their parents and end up falling to the dangers of the Reach. That doesn't usually end up being more than one or two a year. There was a run of five to ten disappearances in as many months. When Gabriel asked if they were virgins, I sent my guys back out to investigate and, sure enough, each and every one…

Then, the minor magic users started turning up missing. Gabriel asked if there was sulfur. I sent my guys and… give the geek a friggen cupie doll. There was sulfur residue in the last known location of enough of the missing magic –users that I sent a letter to Gabe.

The next thing I had to look for was the mutation of the natural creatures in the area. Enough people in my garrison know that I have an "affinity" for the creatures of the Reach that no one asks questions when I come back out of the forest and can say with authority if something is wrong with the critters. There are only two people outside the Spire who know why I have an "affinity" in the first place. So, when I came out of the forest after speaking with the allies, I sent a letter to Gabriel telling him that there were changeling creatures all over the Reach. The demons are shifting the most fearsome creatures into some kind of Dire Beasts. I don't know if even my allies and I can stand against them.

Then, Jo comes back ripped to friggen shreds. I swear to all that's holy I nearly left the Infirmary right then ready to do battle. But, I have responsibilities to these people. They depend on me. I can't just run off because I'm pissed as Hell and want to find these dicks. I know Gabe said he's sending reinforcements, but I can feel something coming. It hums in the back of my mind and Sam feels it too.

Jo was lucid enough to tell me that there were demons… lots of demons. And they have some sort of alter set up in the forest. There is a large pit where last week there was a stand of trees. There is the smell of blood on her that I can tell isn't hers. It might have been the blood of the men in her unit, but I can't be sure. There aren't any animals in that quadrant any more. They have fled South and East. I can't convince even allies to remain. They are so frightened of the harnessing of Power here.

Jo said one last thing before the clerics told me in no uncertain terms to get the fuck out… she told me that they were waiting for a weapon. They found a sword but they can't go get it yet. They want to steal it, but they are biding their time. I still don't know how she got out of there. Maybe I will ask Castiel or Sam to take a look at her. Maybe they can give me some insight.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I think I got rid of all the verb-tense confusion. I sometimes switch between present and past in my writing and am trying to make sure I catch them. I don't have a beta so I sometimes miss a few.*grimace* Well, if you see any, let me know and I'll fix it.

Thanks, Ccase13. I appreciate your feedback. Thanks for hanging in with me.

All the normal disclaimers apply. No infringement is intended… transformative piece of fiction… don't make nada from my efforts… don't own any claim to Supernatural or characters... Wish Dean would stop invading my dreamtime world so I can get some rest. Errr… maybe not… he feeds my muse… and he is pleasant to look upon…

*********************************Part Five***********************************

Master and I were sitting in the waiting room. It was not very large and had about a dozen wooden chairs along the wall. There was a smell of sage and menthol and eucalyptus that stung the eyes and nose of those who were sensitive to smells. I am.

I didn't really know why Master insisted I come with him until we were ushered into the small room with a single cot occupied by a frail pale woman. Her blonde hair was matted but seemed to have been cleaned recently. There was a residual fragrance of sulfur and blood on her that made me dizzy. The power of the Infernals to which she had been exposed was well beyond the creatures we have been exorcising.

Master sat on a stool and took her hand in his. He spoke with soft soothing words. I sat near his knee and purred encouraging sounds to the waif in response. I'm not sure Master was expecting anything from the girl, but when her soft brown eyes opened and she looked into Master's icy sapphire blues, she smiled. I ducked down lower. She hadn't seen me and I hoped to limit any upset she might feel for as long as she had left. I whimpered though… I could feel something was… off.

Master flashed me a smile without humor. He began to chant the spell to remove the taint of Infernal magic from her. He chanted soft protections in that calming tone. I had hoped when I became bound to my Master that we would do great things. I imagined that we would amaze the human world with the works he would create. I envisioned the power and prestige Master would earn from his inventions and demonstrations of greatness. Even though he was a slip of a boy when I met him, I could tell that Master would amount to great and wonderful feats. I had seen many wonders in the time I have traveled with him. This was a great thing that my Master did for this girl. He was a great warlock and I was happy to be with him.

The spell of warmth and contentment was soon interrupted by anger and fear manifested in a harsh barking command. I mantled my wings to defend my Master and shield the girl from potential attack. I turned to face the threat I perceived and I hissed in anger in response to the wave of emotion I felt coming from the door. I gathered a ball of Power into my claws and would let loose a hail of fire upon anyone who dared threaten. I was unprepared to defend myself against Master's apprentice and his brother.

Samuel looked shocked at the immediacy with which I acted. Master was still in the pull of Power and I knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself until the spell was completed. That was one of the benefits to having a bound-demon familiar. We are able to spell cast, feed magical energy through our link with the warlock, and we can defend against attackers in the midst of a complicated spell casting. That was what I would do for Master. Even against his apprentice, who stumbled blindly into something he didn't understand.

Samuel tried to use a Voice of Command against me, but I smirked at him. "That doesn't work when Master is unable to restrain me from defending myself." I told him. I growedl at him but I had no intention of moving from where I was. Dean seemed to be conflicted. He wanted to protect the girl from the evil warlock and his demon, but if he started an all-out battle in the room, the girl could be hurt in collateral damage. He looked directly into my lavender eyes and used the voice that compelled without magic.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

I flinched. I had never flinched from a non-magical attack, but that was exactly what it was. Dean was using an intrinsic ability that he may not have even known he had.

"I… We're here to remove the Infernal taint from her soul." I responded. I grimaced at how willing I was to relent to the older Winchester.

"Th-the what?" Samuel sputtered.

I began to let the Power dissipate from my grasp. I let it flow back through me and then through to Master. He grabbed it and pulled it into himself. I could feel the steady pulse of cleansing energy behind me. I didn't lower my wings, though. I refused to give the human whelp clear line of sight. I was afraid what the sight might do to Dean who was already so angry. I diverted energy to protections around me to keep the humans at my back safe.

"Master came here directly after the briefing. He worried for your friend." I declared as I lifted my chin in defiance. My wings fanned and shivered in concern. I could easily defeat the brothers, but I would end up defeating Master as well. The Power I would need to take them on would interrupt the flow of energy to the cleansing of the girl. Master would be very angry if I attacked the men or killed them in defense of what we were doing. But, I couldn't let them harm Master, either.

Dean sighed and his shoulders seemed to relax. Sam was still in a very excitable state. He refused to release the energy he had built.

"Will she be okay?" Dean asked.

I felt myself dip my wings down a little. My aggression began to wane. I looked into the green eyes and felt myself conflicted. I looked at Samuel with confusion and concern. Samuel chanted with a soft voice and he caught and held my gaze. Master had explained how to subdue me. He had shared rapport with Master.

He had shared _rapport_ with Master.

I grinned as I began to pull again. This time I focused my energy on the apprentice. It would be no trouble at all since Samuel didn't know how to subjugate me from behind his own shielding spells without opening himself to me. Sam was at risk of being taken over. That is essentially what I did. I took hold of Samuel and forced him into a rapport with my Master.

**********************************Page Break**************************************

Journal Entry (Master Castiel, Warlock of Rivers' Run Tower)

It was meant to be a fairly easy decontamination. We came to the girl soon after finding out that she had encountered demons. That she found major demons was the most concerning. I knew that if she had been possessed she was a danger to everyone in the encampment, not just to herself. I brought Meg along. She had aided me in these kinds of rituals before and I believed she would be able to assist me in this, especially if the demons were as strong as I believed they were.

It began well enough. The protections were erected to prevent the potential demon possessing the girl from escaping into another host. I forced my way into her mind. As with any forced rapport, I walked in a construct of her making. This was her mind, but she was only marginally in control.

The landscape was familiar to her but I was treading in a word I did not know surrounded by manifestations of her memories that I could not identify. The barn ahead was large and surrounded by farm animals. There was a man, a woman and three children who seemed to be close in ages. The smallest child, a girl with doe-brown eyes glared at me and ran away into the barn. The day turned to night and the barn lit up in a blaze of fire. The people who stood in front of me erupted in blue-black flames. The stench of flesh burning seemed so real I had to hold my sleeve to my nose. I felt my eyes began to burn. The demon showed its head as it _became_ the blazing barn transforming into a giant dragon with deep red scales. The ground rumbled and shook. His laughter surrounded me as it deafened me with the volume of his wails. I demanded the dragon divulge its name. I compelled him. He laughed at me and the landscape shifted.

It was a dark room. I was small and there was a little warm body pressed against me. We were underneath something large and we were pressed down against a wooden slatted floor. The child whimpered next to me and turned her brown eyes to look at me. She said nothing before she buried her head in her arms. I heard heavy footfalls and sand and dust fell from the cot above us into our eyes. The footfalls stopped next to the bed near the girl. She scooted closer to me and I reached out to embrace her; but, before I could reach her, a large hand reached under the bed to grab her arm. I slid out on the other side of her and leapt to my feet. I looked into the hazel eyes of a tall man. He looked like Dean Winchester, but older. His eyes were sunken with the weary long days and the heavy load of a man with many responsibilities. He regarded me with a sad smile and gripped the child to his chest. She nuzzled her face into his warm green uniform and he nodded to me. They left the darkened room. The shadows began to bend and whine. Reaching tendrils of darkness elongated to follow the man with his precious bundle. I growled deep within me. I demanded its name. I compelled it. The shadows turned to regard me with sooty-red eyes that glowed with sinister intent. The shadows began to swirl about me, to surround me, reaching toward my flesh. I felt the touch of the shadows burn my skin and the pain was accompanied by the aroma of sulfur. The shadows consumed me until…

There was a light. A rush of Infernal magic filled me. I could hear her voice. Meg. She protected me from the outside, sent me waves of fresh energy and illuminated the darkness.

I looked up into the room until the light became too bright. I shut my eyes. When I looked again, I was riding a horse in the forest next to a young woman in dark green and tan livery of the Rangers. I looked at all the trees lining the path on which we rode and she turned to regard me. She was young, though I could see the lines of battle on her soul. She felt so much older than her maybe twenty years. She breathed in a ragged breath and spurred her horse into a run. She ran until she disappeared into a cave. I dismounted at the mouth of the cave and the roof became as teeth and the hillside surrounding became its gigantic head. Red flaming eyes emerged from the blackened rock face as the ground trembled and I was nearly shaken from my feet. I drew a bow from my back, nocked an arrow and prepared to let it loose. There came a sound of music at my back that I recognized as a manifestation of Meg. I turned slightly to the left and I saw Samuel. He blinked at me as though he had no idea what he was doing here. I turned my attention back to the manifestation of the demon.

I compelled the demon to reveal its name to me. It created a guttural sound of rocks ground together and dust erupted all around us. Samuel approached me and stood by my side. We made eye contact once more. He realized what was expected of him. Together, we compelled the demon to reveal its name a second time. It fought us and cursed at us with cries of defiance. Still we compelled it. Our power together compelled it thrice and it stood before up in a representation of the beast it was on our plane. The ground bucked and buckled. Rocks thrust between us and around us, separating us for a moment. We had to shriek and scream our commands over the sound of earth shifting and the tumble of rocks. When the rocks ceased in their movements, a shadow of smoke and flies emerged from the cave entrance. It fled through the forest and I could feel it trying to escape the girl's mind.

When we were able to banish the demon from the girl, we returned to our own in front of me, was the plume of smoke that was the demon after it had exited the girl. It was confined by my own protections and the power of Meg. It reached out toward Meg as I began to chant the exorcism. The cloud dissipated with a howl of anger and pain.

I drooped against the cot that held the woman for whom Samuel and I just fought. I slumped my head down low and looked behind me under my shoulder to see a very different scene than I had seen when I left. Meg looked agitated and upset. Her wings were buffeting me across the back and head. Samuel lay at rest in Dean's arms in front of her. Dean had the hate of burning suns in his eyes and he held a sword in front of him pointed directly at my familiar. Samuel came to consciousness and Dean screamed his name in relief, but didn't lower his weapon. I had no way of knowing what had happened during my struggle for the girl's soul. But, I had a few guesses.

Once Samuel recovered himself, Meg stopped smacking me in the face with her wings and Dean saw the look of bewilderment on Jo, things began to calm down.

Between Samuel and me, we were able to calm both Meg and Dean as well as comfort poor Jo who had just recovered from being possessed by a fairly powerful demon.

**********************************Page Break**************************************

Daily Watch Log Wyrmfire Crag

Incident report according to Ranger Scout, JoAnna Beth Harvelle

Report to Watch Commander

I left the Crag just after the First Watch changed. Two other Scouts in my Patrol, Patrol Captain Findley, and I set off on our routine perimeter sweep prior to investigating some unresolved disturbances reported by the previous Watch. We were nearly three-quarters into the sweep when a group of three civilians in ratty, tattered and bloody clothing intercepted us. They were hysterical and difficult to understand. They went on and on about a dragon in the woods stealing away young women. They begged for our help.

Captain Findley split the patrol into two groups. One part of the patrol was to go with him to investigate what the civilians were reporting since it conformed to reports the Watch had made. Chadwick Spence and I were supposed to go and escort the civilians back to the Crag for debriefing. We began walking with the Civilians back toward the road. They kept grabbing at our arms and wailing. These were grown men and they acted so like children. At first, I was sympathetic and tried to calm them. Then, it became so bothersome, I became sullen and rude. I just wanted them to stop grabbing at me.

Their voices became so whiny and sniveling. At one point, I think Chad actually pulled a dagger to repel them. That was when I saw it. The faces of the men were not consistent with the tones of their voices. They appeared to have a look of maliciousness and intent that was inconsistent with the fear I now know they feigned. We both became more alert to our surroundings, but it was too late. The men were much stronger than they pretended to be.

They overpowered Chad. I am ashamed to admit, I was less than useless in helping him. I was stunned into inaction at the sudden change in the civilians' demeanor. They overtook me once Chad lay on the forest floor with his blood running in rivers out of his body. All I could do was scream. And I did. Loudly. Until they hit me so hard I lost consciousness.

When I awoke, I was laying in a pen inside a cave or tunnel underground. The pen was enclosed by tall wooden planks and I was locked away separate from about a dozen other young girls. I could see them through the slats. They told me their names and from whence they came, but I could do nothing for them. I was a prisoner… just like them.

There was a ritual several hours after I woke. The girls were shepherded out into a giant ring marked on the ground. There were eye-hooks driven deep into the cavern floor and the girls were each chained or shackled to them. I watched from inside my prison and heard several deep voices, though I couldn't see the men doing the chanting. I didn't understand the words they were using. I felt so helpless and powerless to stop them. All I could do was yell and threaten impotent curses upon them.

That was when a tall blonde man approached me in the cage. The man looked at me with the same predatory gaze I had seen before from drunken men in my mother's tavern. I wanted to do then what I did as a child when confronted with that kind of gaze. I wanted to run and hide under my parents' bed. I wanted to be as far away from the man as I could go and keep running. He just grinned at me. The grin held none of the warmth of joviality that the old men in our unit share when they smile. It was slick and slimy and had a glint of dangerous intent that I will never forget so long as I live. His eyes were the color of sulfur. He reeked of the stuff.

I watched as hooded figures approached the sobbing or screaming women and one by one, slit their throats, collected the blood in shallow bowls and continued to chant. There was a tension I often feel when I had accompanied the Silver Arrow to the capital to visit his mage friend. I associated that feeling to the use of magic… powerful magic. I could feel it like a bitter pain in my back teeth, giving me a headache like I get when I drink wine. The magic being used was powerful and malicious.

When the chanting stopped, the blonde-haired, yellow-eyed man looked at me again and spoke to me at last. He told me that I had an important part to play. He said that I would help him to enter the Crag and that I would bring his demon friend to the Holy Swords of Heaven and Hell. He knew they could be found in the Crag but were unable to come and get them because there were powerful magic users in camp. There were also magical protections afforded the camp while the Silver Arrow remained there. There is apparently something about being the Arrow that lets Dean be a part of the encampment's protections.

The last thing I saw was black.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again... I don't have a Beta so if you catch annoying verb-tense confusion, let me know and I'll fix it.

All the normal disclaimers apply. No infringement is intended… transformative piece of fiction… don't make nada from my efforts… don't own any claim to Supernatural or characters...

**************************************Part Six***********************************

Samuel and I sat and listened to his brother and my master talk late into the night. Dean had to meet with his leadership in the morning to develop a plan against the demons. Master spoke to the Silver Arrow and repeated answers to questions already asked and answered until Samuel rose from his place beside me and called a halt to the discussions. Dean left, though we could all tell how unsatisfied he was.

Master sat for a while longer with Samuel and I sitting in silence, myself in my nest and Samuel leaned against his spot near the fire. Master rose after about an hour of study. He turned to his protégé and commanded the boy get some sleep. Samuel nodded, stretched and yawned. It was a pretty show, but that was all it was. A show.

As soon as the door to Master's chambers were closed, Samuel turned to me with the look I came to associate with his attempt to coerce me. When I saw that look in his eyes, I growled a warning which he didn't heed.

I could feel the pooling of power and before I could call out to Master, Samuel had somehow closed the link between me and Castiel. Samuel forced himself into my bond with my master and he made me look at him and obey. He reversed the ritual which held me bound to Castiel and inserted his own personality into that place where my Master had once been! It took an hour to complete, but he was uninterrupted. He then rose and placed an amulet on the door to Castiel's bedchamber. I could not determine the purpose of the trinket, but when Samuel turned back to me, he slumped down against the door.

"Meg, do you know what I just did?" Samuel asked of me. He was calm. Like Castiel, his face was serene and deliberate. I wondered if the magic caused this to occur in humans.

I nodded. I rose from my cocoon of warmth and sat beside him.

"If Cas and Dean go into that forest tomorrow… no matter how many people they take with them… they will die. Do you want that to happen?" Sam whispered. He leaned in close to me, and his eyes never wavered, never left mine.

I shook my head.

"We have to do something. I think that a small infiltration can do so much more damage than a large army of men and mages. Do you think that you could find the source of the demonic energy that took over Jo?"

I thought about it. I nodded with confidence. I looked at my new master with confusion and doubt. He must have sensed my misgivings.

"I know that I am inexperienced. You know everything that Cas knows, right?"

I nodded again.

"You and I can forge rapport before any big workings and you can help me through them. We can do this. We can go in there and pay them back for what they did to Jo… what they did to you…" Master looked at me with a deep and intense gaze. I knew I would be able to do what he asked. I knew he needed me and wanted my help and I was able to provide for him the level of support I had always provided Castiel. He had the power to do what he suggested even if he didn't have the technical knowledge. I had the experience and the information he lacked, but was unable to wield the power. Yes, we could do this. We would be a mightier team than Castiel and I had been and we would do great and powerful things. I grew excited about the prospect of doing what Master was planning. His pupils dilated in response to the emotions traveling down our link. I looked up at the closed door. There was a problem I was able to foresee. Castiel would have noticed the interruption in our bond by now.

"Don't worry..." He tapped the amulet. "He'll remain asleep for at least five more hours. You wouldn't believe how much it cost me to power this little thing up, but he won't come after us for a while."

I felt a brief stab of regret but nodded in compliance. Master lifted a satchel filled with components and candles on to his shoulder. He commanded me to come with him. We left right then. We walked through the encampment. The rangers were so used to seeing the two of us wandering around camp. Even this late, no one looked at us twice.

We approached the perimeter and I could feel the pull of power from my Master. The bond was already getting stronger. I figured it was because I had already been bound to another warlock before so it was easier for me to link. Whatever the reason, I was able to determine what he had in mind. I watched through the rapport and nodded my head as he spun the magic to his will. He must have spent the entire time we were here in the Crag researching how to break my bond with Castiel. I wondered how we both missed it. He was like a young colt rushing through parts of the spell that really needed his complete concentration, but he was capable. I slowed him down through our link and he managed to complete the spell opening up a hole in the perimeter's defenses. We were able to pass through easily after that. We walked past the line around the Crag and Master turned and patched the hole.

We disappeared into the forest. I cast out my senses to determine the direction of the strongest demonic energy. With Master's magic and power, the line was much easier to detect. It was the most intoxicating feeling. Castiel felt like a powerful warlock. Next to Master, he was a placid river. Master was a raging rapids. The waters of power within him were so strong and wild.

*****************************Page Break*************************************

Daily Watch Log Wyrmfire Crag

Incident report according to Silver Arrow, Dean Winchester

Report to Master of the Prime Order, Gabriel of Sentinel Host

Upon first light, a great disturbance occurred in camp. I woke to the sounds of screams and shouts. Jessica, my Aide-de-Camp arrived into my quarters without the usual decorum or proper announcement to report that the warlock, Castiel, was exploding things in the center of camp. I didn't even take the time to dress in armor, as it would have done no good against magic anyway, but grabbed a sword, a quiver and my bow. Jessica and I ran toward the sounds of explosions and the sight we met there was unlike any I had ever seen. I certainly didn't recognize Castiel.

His blue eyes were bloodshot and rimmed in deep red. His face was pale and gaunt. The expression on his face was far from the calm serene mask he customarily wore. His mouth was screwed into a grimace of pain and hate. His hands were balled into fists that crackled with power. All the men in the garrison were nocking arrows into their bowstrings, their eyes wide and wild with nervousness. Those without bows were standing with swords drawn. I looked around for his apprentice and bound-demon, but I didn't see them anywhere and my blood ran cold.

I approached the crazed warlock. Unfortunately, I had seen this type of behavior before. I sent Jessica to my cabn to send an emergency alert to Gabriel at Sentinel Host asking him to come quickly. She ran off. I looked at my men. Any small movement would set Castiel off on another bout of explosive spell casting and any twitch of the spell casters hand may send arrows into the air.

I moved slowly, keeping my voice low and soft. Castiel's eyes tracked my movements. His red eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Cas…" I watched his eyes remain on my hands and switched back to my eyes. I took another step. I could almost hear a warning growl from him. I grimaced as I thought of Meg making that same noise. "Why don't we go inside, Cas? We can have a bite to eat and talk? What do you think?" I could hear the gasping breaths coming from the warlock.

"They're gone…" Cas croaked out in a hoarse whisper only I was able to hear since I was so close to him. I whispered back to him, though I could feel the icy touch of adrenaline as it sped down my spine.

"Who're gone, Cas?"

His eyes melted from their angry storm to regard me with pity. I knew in that moment to whom he was referring.

My voice broke and splintered. "Sam?" Castiel nodded. I could feel my knees buckling under me and it took enormous effort to remain upright. "Wh-where… are…?" I was blinded by tears.

"I don't know…" Castiel replied to me in a voice that sounded as if he were going to burst into tears. I was confused.

"Are they… dead?"

Cas blinked at me. "No, I don't think so."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I heard shouts and calls from the front of the encampment. Gabriel must have arrived. I asked Castiel to come with me and he finally started to drain the power he had been pooling. Without the crackle around his hands and without the aura of power, he looked fragile and broken. I helped him down from the rubble of part of a stockpile he had exploded during his earlier tirade. He fell into my arms and I walked him into the nearest cabin that was without damage. The scouts who occupied it were ordered to visit the quarter master and help with getting the camp back in order. Castiel didn't make eye contact with the two scouts. It was probably just as well. I saw the anger and animosity in their expressions. We needed to keep Cas calm until Gabriel could come and manage him.

I sat with the weakened warlock, my arms around his shoulders as he curled into my side and under my chest. I didn't know what else to do for him. A disturbance at the door of the cabin heralded the Master of the Prime.

Gabriel stopped after he saw his brother. He turned and commanded someone behind him. The door was closed and the sounds from outside were cut off as if they no longer existed. Gabriel slowly approached his brother, speaking low and softly in a language I didn't know. Castiel turned his head to regard his brother through bleary red-rimmed and leaking eyes. Gabriel kneeled in order to be close to his brother's face. His hand went to brush black strands of hair from his face. The look they exchanged was familiar and loving. He looked at his younger brother as I would my own. This is the bond Gabriel and I shared. We were older brothers who loved and protected the younger. We took our jobs very seriously. Castiel responded in choked sobbing words that sounded like they were in the same language as Gabriel spoke. Gabriel's eyes went wide and he stood up from where he knelt at my feet next to his brother. His eyes were hard tiger-eye agates of honey brown flashing with golden lightning as anger registered in them.

"We need to have a word with your brother, Dean."

The tone of Gabriel's voice set me on edge and put me on the defensive. Castiel tensed up in my arms and we both moved to sit upright and en garde.

"We can't hurt them, Gabriel. Meg can't help but follow him and he doesn't know what he has done."

Gabriel looked like he was about to indulge in a bit of pyro-hystrionics to put Castiel's earlier tantrum to shame. There was no slow pooling of power for the Master of the Prime. He had ready access to the magic all around him. I had seen Gabe in battle before and I know what a complete bad-ass he really is. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his ire, but if he was planning on using this power against my brother… I stood and faced the Master Warlock with a look that I hoped showed defiance.

"What are your plans, Master of the Prime?"

Something in my tone must have caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes at me and I could tell that my friendship with him was all that would save me. He turned his gaze to his younger brother and he relaxed a little. His hand rose and I flinched. But, he only took the hand to swipe fatigue and sadness from his face. He took a deep breath and turned to sit down next to his brother. Castiel leaned on Gabriel's shoulder. The great Master of the Prime Order at Sentinel Host wrapped his arm over Castiel's shoulders and leaned his own head down on top of his brother's black hair.

"Well… aren't we a sight?" Gabriel laughed. Castiel curled his lips into a sad smile, but closed his eyes. I was less inclined to release the tension and relax around the emotional and powerful warlocks in the cabin. I had now worked with both of them in the field. I knew I could trust Gabriel when he wasn't emotionally invested in the mission. He had once told me that emotions were dangerous for certain magic-users because it could overwhelm their control over the power. Infernal Magic was doubly dangerous when the practitioner was not in total control of their emotions.

"You know that neither of you can come with me?" I asked. I knew I could regret telling the most powerful magic-users I had ever worked with something which they would not be pleased to hear… but, it needed saying. I got an entirely different response then I was expecting.

Gabriel grinned at me. "Well, Silver Arrow, when you are able to track and find your brother and the wayward demon, how will you subdue them, hm? How will you battle several incredibly powerful demons… and potentially a demi-god? Will you fling arrows at them? Ineffective, as you know… Will you spout poetry in the ancient tongue hoping to banish them from this world? It might work with the lower level minions, but a master demon that can control a bound demon to one of the most powerful Infernalists in the Order? Not, likely. So, Dean… who will you _trust_ to go along with you to help save your brother from himself? I can command any of them to aid you. Just name the magician. I'll have them here as fast as I can construct the portal." Gabriel looked at me with his shrewd and calculating eyes. I knew that look, too. "There's no one, is there, Dean?" The Master of the Order whispered at me.

Castiel looked from me to Gabriel. He never left his brother's side and I could see the look in those red-rimmed blues. He was willing me to agree with Gabe. He wanted to retrieve his demon and apprentice. He wanted me to say it would be okay for them to come. I knew it wouldn't have mattered to either of them. They could easily walk out into the forest with or without my consent. With or without my approval, these two crazy spell casters would go into battle and I was an afterthought in their plan. They might find Sam and Meg without me but I would be unable to locate the demons without them. The idea of not being at hand to help my brother was unacceptable. I could see it in their eyes. They saw the moment I made a decision to include them in my own plan making. They smiled identical grins as I relented in defeat.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Again... I don't have a Beta so if you catch annoying verb-tense confusion, let me know and I'll fix it.

All the normal disclaimers apply. No infringement is intended… transformative piece of fiction… don't make nada from my efforts… don't own any claim to Supernatural or characters...

This is a short chapter… we are transitioning to the action part and I wanted to get us all there.

*******************************Part Seven**************************************

Master's apprehension and excitement was contagious. My wings kept twitching and fanning, mantling and pulling tight to my body in response to the cacophony of unfamiliar emotions that overtook me. To be honest, part of me was thrilled by them. There was a part of me, however, that was annoyed. Samuel was leaking his emotional state down the bonding link between us and it was difficult to determine which of the emotions I was generating and which were his.

We tread deeper and deeper into the forest, away from the bright aura of people and into the darkness and shadow. I had decided enough was enough. We could not confront the evil I could sense in the gloom with Samuel so out of control of his emotions.

"Stop! Just.. stop." I stopped in the middle of the animal trail we were following to avoid getting waylaid by the shrubs and branches hanging low. I put my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes. I feel him try and assert himself against me, to make me comply. I resist him and growl. He seems taken aback by my turn in attitude.

"You must control your emotions, Master. What we are doing… it's dangerous. You are essentially going to war with a demon far superior to me, without back-up, without permission or proper training from your Master, and your emotions are bouncing around like a child's toy. Either reign them in now or we need to go back to the encampment." I told him.

Master was very cross with me and, through the link, I could tell that betrayal was the sole emotion filling him. I whimpered, but stood my ground. Either Sam and I would do battle against this demonic force and we would both die, or we would succeed and have to defend ourselves against the entire Order of Magic-Users—including Castiel and the Prime of the Order. There was no hope for our continued survival no matter how this played. I could risk a little here.

Samuel must have realized what I was saying. I could feel him trying to control himself. I melded into the link, joining in rapport with him, showed him some things I knew Castiel often employed when he felt _his _emotional upset becoming a problem.

Castiel is a different personality type than Master. Master had anger and rage hidden just barely under the surface. Castiel was still waters down to the very depths and his emotions were difficult to drag to the surface. Master was young and had been sheltered enough that he had few opportunities to learn from failure. He had little confidence in his own ability to wield the power within him despite the repository of magic he had at his immediate disposal. Castiel was older than Master, but aside from that, Gabriel made him try to work the magicks before offering any assistance. Castiel learned from mistakes nearly as much as from success. He was an experimental practitioner. Castiel had confidence of one who had studied all his life, who practiced and wielded his magic with accomplished ease and control. He planned for nearly every contingency- Except the possibility that his apprentice would divert the link between himself and his bound-demon… but I digress.

Once I probed into the link to determine Master had control over himself, I nodded my satisfaction and took the lead. Master followed me into the murky black of shadow and danger. We walked toward the demonic energy, and while I felt this was a monumentally bad idea, it could be kind of fun… provided we didn't die in the first five minutes. I grinned.

We approached a slope of needles and dead yellow grass. The slope ended in a rocky outcropping that appeared to rise up on the other side of the ravine. There were no trees over on the other side from the sheltered copse in which we hid.

"Do we go down?" Master whispered.

I scented the air. It smelled of sulfur and blood.

"It's what we came here for." I turned to face Master. "If we shielded you now, or cloaked you… they would know we were here. That wouldn't be much of a surprise and really... that's the best weapon we have right now." I looked down the ravine and back up at the rock hillside on the other side. "But, if we just walk down there and across the rocks, we'll be seen straight away and the result is the same."

Master paused to consider the options. I know that Castiel would have probably decided to walk the long way around, to scout the entire area before rushing in to a situation that is so perilous. Master didn't have the years of research, experience and training that Castiel had. His decisions were likely based on expediency rather than planning. I voiced the option to him as he considered his own plan. He nodded to me as he pursed his lips. I admit that I nudged him psychically to choose the option Castiel might have chosen… Just a little though. He agreed that it would be the wisest course of action. I don't know if he might not have chosen that option without my manipulation, but I really didn't want to die without getting a chance to at least make a showing of myself.

Once he had collected himself again, refreshed himself, and hefted his satchel on his shoulders, I turned to lead the way back through the forest. I reached out my hand behind me. When I turned to see why he didn't take it, I could see the look on his face held a question. I sighed and rolled y eyes.

"Physical contact helps to strengthen rapport… since we can't use overt magic to do so, we should try what we can." I explained.

He nodded as he grasped my hand in his. "See… that wasn't so bad, was it, honey-bear?" I smirked. He laughed at my attempt at being cheeky.

We walked around the perimeter, hand in hand. I watched with intent focus, concentrating with eyes, ears, nose and mind to discover any danger before we fell in head first. I tugged at Master as we walked and realized the limitations of the human beside me. Master was much more physically capable than Castiel (I wouldn't want to meet the wrong end of him in a dark alley). He was a stone statue to behold- perfect, chiseled, hard muscle and sinew. He had the hunting eyes of a wolf, and the patience of a plains' cat. He walked with deliberation and purpose. Still, he was human and limited. Though his movements were not wasteful or unmindful, each placement of his foot on the forest floor was a sound at which I couldn't help but to cringe upon hearing. He practically prowled, but his breathing was a wind storm outside the tower in winter. It blew with scents and sounds that made me grind my teeth. He couldn't detect how frightening and exciting this really was.

At the edge of another stand of evergreens, I stopped. He paused and scanned with his limited vision, his limited hearing. He had no idea what was around us, could not guess even where we were. I crouched down and saw how he mirrored my movements. I grinned. He squeezed my hand hard. I looked over to see the flinty narrowing of his eyes. I felt the disapproval sent along the rapport. He was able to detect that I was toying with him. I squeaked as he added a magic chastisement. I huffed a sigh. _Fine_.

I motioned for him to get the map from his sack. He seemed to understand what was required and fished it out, flattening it on the side of the fallen tree behind which we crouched. My eyes immediately found the camp, the ravine and the rocky outcropping we had left behind. I traced my clawed finger along the line of the ravine to point near a bold trail of ink marking a return to civilization… sort of.

The road was more a beaten trail of hard-packed earth sentries and scouts travelled upon during their way from the Crag to parts further out in the Empire and beyond. There were a few residents in the High Reaches of the mountains, but none were likely to be families or people who were accustomed to the posh and plush familiarity of civilized life. Hunters and gold miners were really the only lot strange and crazy enough to try and make this place "home". Well, that and wild demons.

There was a faint odor of sulfur here, as if the demons I had scented earlier passed by here with enough frequency to lay a trail, but not so frequently as to make it remarkable for humans just passing. I shared my observations with Master and asked him if he wanted to track parallel to the road or if he wanted to continue with the perimeter tracking we had been doing. Either way, we could find out more information. If the demons were using this road to get to and from their lair, we might be able to better locate the front of the lair. There is a better chance that we might be able to deflect attempts at discovery and reduce the risk of missing enemies randomly moving up on our flanks. If we spiraled in from a perimeter sweep, we would get a fuller lay of the land and be able to avert traps and ambushes for the unwary. The chances of being discovered may also increase with the noises that Master is making, even if he is quieter than most humans.

In the end, I think that Master's youth and impatience at the spiraling course we had taken was beginning to wear on his tolerance for moving slowly and carefully. I could tell that Master was used to taking orders rather than giving them by the expression on his face and the surge of uncertainty I could feel coming from the link. I think it would have been a simple thing to manipulate and control this human so he would do as I pleased. He hadn't won me. He didn't summon me or really overpowered me. He diverted an existing link to another warlock in order to claim me for himself. He had no idea what claiming me really would have entailed since he hadn't thought about the true meaning of calling a familiar demon. Castiel could have led Sam through this process as his master had done for him so many years ago. Sam might actually be feeling how completely out of his depth he was when I sensed the flutter of power at the edge of my perception.

Castiel was coming and I was sure he would want to reclaim what was his.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story... and I apologize. No excuses... I actually had this completed a very long long time ago and I have been focusing my attention... elsewhere. Truth is... I hit a wall. Not literally. I'm almost finished with this story but I haven't posted the other chapters because... well, I am not happy with them yet. I'll keep at it until I am...

All the normal disclaimers apply. No infringement is intended… transformative piece of fiction… don't make nada from my efforts… don't own any claim to Supernatural or characters...

A/N: I apologize for the annotated prophesy below. It is meant to have the flow of a textbook with marginal notes. For some, it may be off-putting.

************************Part Eight************************

Annotated Prophesy- Notations made by Journeyman Warlock Gabriel of Sentinel Host (Overseen by the Master of the Prime, Michael of Sentinel Host)

Excerpt of the Prophesy of the "Fire in the Middle of the World" regarding "The Calling of the Swords"

"There will be a great Calling.

"There will be a time of upheaval and death when all the Callers of Power will be hunted _(Magic Users are often called Callers of Power. Does this mean that Magic Users will be hunted?) _even though they will wield all the power in the land. The great temples and governing bodies will defer to them _(All civil and religious entities currently defer to the judgments of Sentinel Host, the literal and metaphorical center of magical Power. This line may point to a nexus of events that may be approaching) _and they will be unbending (_Unbending? Has there been a request that has been denied? Will there be one? Maybe it refers to the unwavering dedication to the way of life we have created for ourselves. Maybe it refers to the lifestyle of rigid Law and unwavering dedication to having only full-blooded, fully-trained humans of Master and Adept potential designated worthy of training at Sentinel Host)_- full and arrogant in their own self-righteousness. They will not see the weak and untrained as a threat or an ally (_This has been my argument to my Master in our discussions about the children with little latent power that manifests as minor magic use. Eventually, we will have alienated the potential users and made of them great enemies. It is important to note that even a drop of latent potential may manifest into use of magic that can accomplish much if the user is imaginative enough. We need to bring these users into the fold of Sentinel Host. We need them to take the Oath and register on the Rolls as Users.) _until one will Call to the very depths of Hell and pull from the burning ashes of despair He Who Will Begin The End.

(_I am finding contrasting theories about whom or what will be the Caller of the End. Some scholars have argued the Caller of the End is a figurative name like the names of the Swords. They believe the Caller is a treasure much like the Swords. The pronoun used in the ancient language is ambiguous. _

_Other scholars argue that the names of important people to our history are written in the constellation because the names we use as humans are fleeting. The true names of beings of import have designations beyond the mundane. I tend to ascribe to the philosophy of the former. It doesn't seem likely that the prophesy is to be taken literally but, instead is an allegory_._ In this, Master and I tend to disagree- at length- but we both agree that there may be answers in the written words that are prophesied_).

The demon will call the swords of Heaven and Hell to the place where the veil is thinnest. (_There are many "soft spots" in the fabric between worlds and universes. Many theorize that the whole of creation is one among many in what may be termed "multi-verse". We know this to be, at least in part, true since we are able to summon creatures and beings from beyond our own world. In this, Master and I are in accord. In this we also discuss the possibility that the Prophesy is referring to a "Calling" or summoning of a being from another multiverse_) In the reaches of the world (_Though the original prophet did not capitalize the Reaches of the World, many speculate that the term is referring the Reaches of the Empire. I find this to be the height of hubris. The Empire, despite all opinions within the Order, is not the center of this universe, let alone others._) will he bid the swords come to him. (_This passage is the one most quoted to argue in favor of the idea that the Swords are creatures or beings and the term "Sword" is a figurative name to represent a being and not a treasure. The "calling" here is also interchanged with summoning magic_). One will require no invitation, for it will deliver itself into the hands of the demons. The other will be brought before the Beast by Need and Purpose (_It is unclear what Purpose would Call the Sword or which Sword will come. Since the next passage refers to the Sword of Heaven, the scholars believe the one Called by Purpose will be that one. _)

The sword of Heaven will wage a war against all the hosts of Heaven, all the minions of Hell and will be aided by am ally who wields the Power of Hell in his hands. (_This is the first mention of this "player" in the Prophesy. There is belief among all Prophesy scholars that there will be a knight or Caller who will wield the Sword of Heaven and will be a Warlock since it specifically discusses the "ally" wielding the "Power of Hell". It could also mean that the person will duel wield both weapons against an army of magic-users. Here is the place of the most contention and disagreement among scholars._

(_Empire Scholars disagree whether the hosts and minions are an invading army and the prophesy discusses a hero that will save us all from foreign invaders. This has been the basis of many of the Empire's isolationist policies. Conservative policy makers insist that the prophesy is heralding time of upheaval brought about by the introduction of ideas and attitudes influenced by foreign visitors and cultures. Others believe that the time of upheaval is caused by general dissatisfaction among the population of the Empire and heralds a civil war of some kind. I am inclined to believe that the policy makers read what they want to suit their own agenda and don't really understand anything the prophet wrote. They are not inclined to look beyond the words and discuss the prophecy in terms of the culture and times in which it was written. That is another discussion for another time.)_

**************************Page Break*******************************

Journal of Dean Winchester, Silver Arrow of the Western Reach at Wyrmfire Crag

My brother was in the wilderness and I had at my disposal a dozen magic-users of master or adept level, including the Master of the Prime and his brother, a premier Infernalist of the Order. I also had the entire contingent of the Crag containing Rangers personally selected by me over the course of five years as the Silver Arrow. All of this was pointless unless we knew in which direction my kid brother and the little demon went.

Castiel believed that Meg was helping to shroud Sam and that was why he'd have a hard time narrowing down in which direction they went. I saw how badly this betrayal affected him. His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. He hunched over the saddlebow as he sat upon the tamest of our mounts. He barely seemed capable of sitting upright. I worried about him.

And when the Hell did that happen?

I think it may have started the minute he walked with my kid brother through the gates of the Crag. Castiel was attentive and protective of Sam. That earned him points with me right there. He was patient and kind, listening and answering with care whenever my kid brother asked the weird questions that would pop into his brain at seemingly random moments. Gabriel was right. There really couldn't have been a better teacher for Sam. Too bad the little nerd took it into his head to trudge himself, his apprentice and the little demon up here in the first place.

I felt worry for the Infernalist mixing with apprehension for my brother. Should I be angry at Castiel? Should I blame him for what Sam did? All I could do was feel bad that my brother betrayed him. I looked at Castiel and realized _he_ didn't do this, Sam did. I've always wanted to help and protect Sam because I've been doing it all my life. But, because of the protectiveness and paternal feelings I have for Sam, I also want to take this horrible mistake out of his hide. I want him to know what he did was _wrong_.

Then, there's Gabriel. I knew what he was going through. Cas is his little brother- the same as Sam is mine. I'd been riding next to the Master of the Prime and noticed the frequent glances back through the column to find his little brother. I wondered if the look I saw on his face was a mirror of mine. I suspect the others didn't even see the emotion all over him the way I could. Of course, I'd known Gabe for a very long time. We'd been through more than either of us felt all together comfortable discussing—even among each other.

Neither Gabriel nor I knew in what way taking of the Oath of the Emissary to Serafree would change me. The magic that binds me to the land is the only reason we have a decent relationship with our one-time-adversary. The drawback to the Oath-taking is that I don't tolerate crowds well at all. The exposure to so many minds and spirits that inhabit cities affects me in a way we could not have anticipated. So, I am the one that acts as a liaison between Kingdom and Empire. Gabriel wanted a free exchange of ideas and cultures. What we got was a bit more than either of us realized.

I sometimes think Gabriel regretted not knowing what I was headed to beforehand. Awarding me a posting on the furthest border from civilization was a way to make things right with me. Apprenticing Sam with Castiel was a further attempt to help make it right with me.

Good job, that. I'll have to send him a gift or something. Or a punch in the face after all this is done.

The benefit of having an Earthbinding is I could feel the stain of the demons in the dirt beneath my feet. I could feel the disturbance of the unnatural in the air. My skin prickles with the absence of creatures usually active in the day- the songs of the birds, the creeping of the insects over the loam, creatures moving between the trees and among the boughs—are all missing. The one thing I couldn't detect, the presence of my brother.

We moved on and I began to really feel sick to my stomach. Castiel spurred his complacent animal to trot in order to come even with his brother and me. We both knew we approached a part of the forest that had the strongest sense of demonic energy. There was death and despair in the air. We silently agreed that if Sam wasn't already here, he would have to wait.

We regrouped the column and the three of us and Jess spoke about a plan of action. I sent three scouts out to reconnoiter. When they returned to give their reports, we had a plan.

******************************Page Break*******************************************

I could sense Castiel before Master could come to a conclusion regarding how we would proceed. This was what Master had proclaimed he did not wish to happen. He and I knew that coming out here with 3:1 odds in the Ranger's favor might win them the day… or not… but, there was an increased chance that both Castiel and Dean would be put in very real danger. They might possibly die in this excursion.

I could see the fear for his brother on Sam's face before it pounded at me through our bond. When he watched the column move into the forest and then "disappear", we knew that the Rangers were being aided by magic users and that they had decided to make war plans. Master's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed as he contemplated his next move.

"You can still shroud us, right?"

I nodded. He gestured to his left and we advanced parallel to the track, following the smell of sulfur to the demon encampment.

*************************************Page Break*************************************

A/N: Research "Lorentzian traversable wormholes" if you want to completely blow your mind! I love the idea of multiple universes as posited by theoretical and experimental physicists following Einstein's theories of general relativity and black/white holes. Crazy stuff, but infinitely interesting. I often have to call my buddy, who is a physicist, to explain this stuff to me once I've read it… Sometimes, I need a "Dummies Guide" just to follow what comes out of his mouth… I love it, though. I'm such a nerd.


End file.
